ConversionTemplate
Subject The e-mail subject should be your Character Name Mode-Variable Stats MODE 2 STR <+/- modification> FRP <+/- modification> ACC <+/- modification> AGL <+/- modification> (repeat for additional modes) Attacks Total Attack Pool: Mode 1 "Attack Name" LEVEL , , attack cost: "Attack Name" LEVEL , , attack cost: Mode 2 "Attack Name" LEVEL , , attack cost: (repeat for additional modes/attacks) Protection Resistance: + Weakness: - Process Example Bootlegger is an Autobot. His +profile looks like this: Mode 1: Robot Mode 2: BMW Z4 Strength - 52 Intelligence - 70 Dexterity - 48 Leadership - 47 Endurance - 62 Courage - 87 Speed - 81 Technical - 47 Firepower - 76 Energon Limit - 100 Mode 1: Velocity: 44 -*- Size: 5 -*- Armor: 4 Mode 2: Velocity: 72 -*- Size: 5 -*- Armor: 2 Attacks for Mode 1: Ballistic Disruptor Gauss Kick Laser Punch Attacks for Mode 2: Disruptor Laser Sonics Repeating Abilities for Mode 1: None Abilities for Mode 2: Swim Skills: Aggression, Evasion, Vulnerability:Curbs Bootlegger already has as much AGL (previously Speed) as he can get through adjustment (can't adjust over 8, usually) but he decides he could use more accuracy as a car; he's not a very stable firing platform as it is, and heavy damage does no good if you miss! He chooses a stat adjustment for Mode 2 of -2 FRP and +2 ACC. This will bring his FRP to 56 and his ACC to 68. Bootlegger adds up the CP value of all of his attacks. In order from left to right and top to bottom, they are: 3 +0 +5 +0 +2 +0 +0 +2 +4 +5. So he has a total attack pool of 21, which is about normal for a warrior. Bootlegger reviews the way that he currently plays his attacks and decides how he wants to render them in the new system. His Ballistic and Gauss are supposed to be two levels of a shoulder-mounted minigun, and then he has a laser pistol. His altmode's weapons are corrosive smoke and a pair of heavy lasers (he uses Sonics for the higher level of this attack) that pop out from his hood. Bootlegger decides that he wants to keep the minigun. He thinks it would be fun to make this one an ammo attack; this means he won't need to worry about his energon use for it and can always fire it at its full power, but he will run out of shots after a while. He can afford to get a full bin; if he was short on points he could choose half as many shots for a 25%-off discount on the attack. Laser has become a global, so he decides to make his laser pistol scoped so that it's still worth using, since his accuracy in mode1 is poor. He also decides that he wants to take this opportunity to add a velocity attack in mode2. Since he can't exceed his maximum previous damage ranks (5) all of his attacks have to be rank 5 or lower, although they can be worth more than 5CP now. For Mode 1 Bootlegger takes the following attacks: #Shoulder-Mounted Minigun - Rank 4, Ranged, Ballistic, Ammo - 4CP ##Ammo name: Belts ##Ammo bin: Full (6 uses) #Scoped Laser Pistol - Rank 2, Ranged, Energy, Accurate - 4CP For Mode 2 Bootlegger gets the following attacks: #Corrosive Smoke - Rank 3, Area-Ranged, Air Acid, Shatter - 8CP #Side Swipe - Rank 5, Velocity, Impact - 5CP Bootlegger decides that because of his acidic smoke, his finish is protected against acid in mode2, so he chooses to have a protection against acid. To pay for it, he decides that because he's a convertible, he's vulnerable to shrapnel exploding around him since he hasn't got a roof. As a robot he has other body parts exposed, but he doesn't have the roofless issue, so he decides that in mode1 he has no special vulnerabilities or strengths. Mode 2: +4 Protection vs. Acid for 4 points; -2 Vulnerability to Explosive for -4 points. Bootlegger's done! He sends in his email to 2k5conversion@gmail.com. His skills and all of his other stats get switched over automatically so he doesn't have to worry about those. Email Example Bootlegger's email looks like this... Bootlegger Adjustments MODE 2 FRP -2: 5 ACC +2: 6 Note: In mode2 I'm more defensive, but my weapon mounts are more stable, at least when I'm in a low gear! Attacks Total Attack Pool: 21 MODE 1 #"Shoulder-Mounted Minigun" LEVEL 4 Ranged, Ballistic, Ammo ## Ammo type "Belts," taking the normal 6. ##4CP #"Scoped Laser Pistol" LEVEL 2 Ranged, Energy, Accurate ##4CP MODE 2 #"Corrosive Smoke" LEVEL 3 Area-Ranged, Air Acid, Shatter ##8CP #"Side Swipe" LEVEL 5 Velocity, Impact ##5CP Abilities No changes to abilities. Protections MODE 1 No Protections MODE 2 +4 Acid, -2 Explosive Note: Because I use acidic smoke myself, my paint job is resistant to acid. But I'm a convertible, so explosions going off around me can really mess up my leather! Category:Combat